


Nothing's fair in love and war.

by littlewonders_of_twistandfate



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonders_of_twistandfate/pseuds/littlewonders_of_twistandfate
Summary: 3 times Penelope didn´t want to let Josie go, and the 1 time she had to.





	Nothing's fair in love and war.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Miss.Penelope Park did't just wake up one day and decided to break up with Josie.There had to be a progression.

Penelope had never really spoken to Josie before, everyone at school knew Josie was 1/2 of the Saltzman twins, and that she was the quiet one. Her friends didn't particularly like Lizzie, she was to put it lightly an intense person. But despite that Penelope was neutral to Lizzie, she had never interacted with her therefore didn´t care about her.

It wasn't until Josie was her friend that she discovered how annoying Lizzie could be. Still she really didn't care about her, it wasn't like she had to be friends or even friendly with Lizzie. Penelope´s friends warned her about getting too close with Josie, she had just ignored them saying "I'm just friends with her, it's not like I would ever date her."Little did she know, she had spoken too soon.

1.- ** _Party's over_**

The first time Penelope had started feeling as if she was sharing Josie with Lizzie was at a party some upperclassman's were throwing to celebrate having passed a difficult test. Josie and Penelope were having a good time. Kissing and dancing it was like they were in their own little world, that was until Josie turned around only to be greeted by Lizzie.

"Josie...I need you ASAP!"Lizzie huffed with her hands on Josie's shoulders. Penelope was about to speak when Josie sighed and faced Penelope."I'll be right back."Josie seemed a little irritated but gave Penelope a quick peck before being dragged away by her sister. Penelope was mad mainly because she was left all hot and heavy. They had only been for 2 weeks so Penelope tried to reason with her mind that Josie still didn't know her that well so her sister might come first...for now.

Josie never came back to the party, Penelope was left alone. It turns out Lizzie was having a bad day because their father didn't pick up the phone. Penelope just pushed past it and didn't get upset over it.

_2.- **Can I join?**_

"Want a smoothie?"Josie said giving Penelope the drink she had just bought. It had been 3 months since they had started going out. It seemed like the more time passed the harder she was falling for Josie."Strawberry-Kiwi, my favorite!"Josie kissed her before smiling at her comment. Penelope opened her laptop and searched for a good movie to watch.

Today was their weekly movie date something Josie loved, she was a film enthusiast. They especially loved seeing movies about Witches and laughing at the inaccuracies the human species came up with.

Mid way through Halloween town there was a knock at the door. Penelope was about to ignore it when she saw Josie getting a text from Lizzie. She was able to read the text that said she was outside the door and if she could please open the door."Josie!"Lizzie started getting impatient. Josie quickly got up to open the door making Penelope scowl in the process."My friend dumped me over some lame excuse that she needed to study, and would you believe Dad once again is too busy for me. I need a distraction from this horrible day. Let's go do something Jo...please."Lizzie was feeling horrible after being turned down multiple times, she just wanted to talk to someone and who better to talk to than your twin sister.

Penelope was growing tired of Lizzie always grabbing Josie's attention and lately she had begun to push back with comments that were hurtful towards Lizzie."Well she's busy too, so go away."Penelope shouted from her bed.

"I'm talking with my sister not you."Lizzie retaliated rolling her eyes at Penelope. Before anyone could say another word Josie spoke."I am busy Lizzie."Penelope grinned at Josie's words. Lizzie was about to begin her rant when Josie finished what she had to say."But you can watch the movie with us if you want?"Lizzie hugged her sister and took a seat next to Penelope which meant Josie sat at the corner too far away for Penelope´s liking.

This time Penelope did get mad and voiced her anger to Josie, who apologized for her sister and promised to make it up to her. She did in fact make it up to her giving her a romantic diner that ended in a magical night together.

3.- ** _Birthday mishap._**

It was Penelope´s birthday celebration and Josie and Penelope's friends had agreed to throw her a little birthday dinner. Although Penelope had many friends at school she only considered a select few as her true friends. The only people invited to it were 5 of Penelope´s friends and Josie. The party was going great everyone was having a good time. Penelope was glad that her friends and Josie had gotten along so well. Then again Josie was one of the sweetest people she had ever met. That didn't mean Josie didn't have her dark moments but that made Penelope love her even more.

While they were eating dessert Penelope could see that Josie was distracted by something so she pulled her to the side to see what was up."Josie are you okay?"Penelope was growing worried about Josie´s behavior. Josie was about to say everything was fine when Josie suddenly doubled over in pain."Oh my god Josie!"Penelope screamed out, her friends ran towards her to see what was happening.

"Maybe it was something you ate."One friend theorized. When the pain stopped Josie stood up with the help of one of Penelope´s friend."No...it's my sister something's wrong with her, I need to find her."Josie turned to look at Penelope with a sad look on her face."I'm sorry I have to go."Penelope quickly intervened."I'll go with you."She didn't want to leave her alone after she had just seen her cry in pain.

Her attempts were in vain, Josie told her it was her birthday and she deserved to be celebrating so she would go alone and if anything came up she would call her. Penelope tried not to get upset over the ordeal but her friends needed to get something off their chests.

"It's always going to be like that Penny, Lizzie is always going to come first and there is nothing you can do about it."Amelia one of Penelope's closest friends spoke first. Penelope didn't even try to fight any of them because it was true, no matter how hard she tried she would always share Josie with Lizzie and she would always come in second place.

**_1.-Turning point_ **

She couldn't believe her parents had decided not to come visit her, she hadn't seen them since school started and they promised to come a week after her birthday.But something came up and they ditched her.

She needed someone to vent to,she just needed Josie to tell her it was going to be okay.She called her ready to break down over the phone,but before she could get a word in she heard Lizzie angry about something to do with Hope."P,I'll call you back...Lizzie has gone a little physco right now I have to calm her down."Penelope felt rage take her over, not even when she needed her the most could she have Josie for her, even for a second."Yeah whatever."She said in an indifferent tone. After hanging up she began throwing things and punching her pillow. That day she cried herself to sleep and vowed that she would never feel this worthless again.

She ignored Josie for a whole week making Josie confused as to why Penelope was acting that way. When she broke up with Josie she just told her she didn't love her anymore and she was done with her. Her friends knew the truth and supported her they just mainly wanted Penelope to get away from the Saltzman twins. Lizzie was there for Josie after the horrible break-up. As much as Penelope hated Lizzie at least Josie had her sister, she told herself that to ease the pain after seeing Josie so hurt.


End file.
